Don't Forget about Me
by Eternal Winter Nights
Summary: Whatever happened after Saturday detention, could 5 very different people really create a lasting friendship from a single chance encounter? When the Breakfast Club is reuinted on Monday morning, they realize that there lives have changed forever...


**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Breakfast Club" or any characters associated with the movie, this is purely for entertainment purposes.**

_"Dear Mr. Vernon, we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us... In the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions. But what we found out is that each one of us is a brain... and an athlete...and a basket case...a princess...and a criminal. Does that answer your question?... Sincerely yours, the Breakfast Club."_

Just two short days ago, 5 very different high school students made a rare discovery about themselves and each other on a Saturday evening spent in detention. A chance encounter brought them together as they shared their deepest secrets and truest desires, but who was to say the rest of the world would accept them the way they came to accept one another? As Monday morning peeked around the corner, the inevitable question clouded their troubled minds, what was to become of this unlikely friendship? How could a brain, an athlete, an outcast, a rebel, and a princess co-exist in high school?

The rising sun crept through the space between the window and the curtains in Allison's room. Her entire room reeked of vodka and cigarettes, not that anyone cared enough to take notice. A strange new excitement came over her as she remembered that today was the start of a new week, and maybe, just maybe, the start of a new revelation. However, that small moment of joy faded, realizing that it was foolish to put her hopes in an unlikely scenario. After all, she was used to seeing her dreams crash and break, even ones as small and seemingly insignificant as this. She had made her title as an outcast long ago, not by herself, but by those around her, and an outcast she would stay. Still, even in that moment, a ray of light seemed to shine through in her mind and in her heart, perhaps Saturday had changed some things after all.

"Get your lazy, worthless, good fer' nothin' ass down here and clean up this fucking mess!"

John peered around the corner, smirking as he spoke.

"You called pop?" he replied, with a hint of irony in his voice.

"Do what I said, or you'll be sleeping in the gutter tonight with the rats where you belong."

The kitchen was almost unrecognizable amongst the shattered glasses, empty beer cans, and an overturned table. John Bender's father wasn't one to keep a clean house clean for long. Although his old man's menacing tone posed a threat to him, he showed little concern and knew that it was not the first or last time he'd be sleeping in the streets.

"I think I'll pass on that. Thanks."

"Than get the fuck out of my house and this time stay out or you won't be the only one to pay for it!"

He chucked a broken bottle at his son and John dodged it quickly as he ran outside the front door.  
"So much for my morning brunch," he thought to himself. Having no where else to go and nothing better to do, he trudged off to school, holding Claire's diamond earring in one hand. He glared down at it, feeling a small twinge of genuine happiness for the first time in a long while, but what was he thinking? Little miss rich girl wouldn't give him the time of day, so why should he even bother thinking about her...?

On the other side of town, Claire stood in front of the mirror combing her soft, red hair. She often glanced at herself for a period of time whenever she had the opportunity, but not for the reasons people thought. Everyone assumed she was admiring herself. She had every reason to, being the most popular and well-liked girl at Shermer High School. The truth was, it wasn't an act of vanity but instead a moment of questioning. She glared at herself in the mirror as if to ask herself "who am I?" She sighed as she placed the comb down on her bureau and tilted her head to one side, biting her lip. If anyone was nervous about returning to school, it was her. What was she supposed to say when she came face to face with the people she had spent Saturday with? She knew for certain her friends wouldn't be quite as accepting as she had been...Now the real question was, would she be brave enough to go against her own crowd?

"Claire hurry up, I'm tired of always explaining to Vernon why you're late at least 3 times a week."

Her dad's voice quickly drew her out of her thoughts and back to reality. Grabbing her purse from the bed, she rushed off downstairs and into her father's BMW outside, watching the trees fade away as they sped off.

"You're awfully quiet this morning." said her father.

She nodded. A blank look over her face.

"Something wrong?"

"No, of course not, why would anything be wrong? I'm fine," she snapped.

"Ok. Whatever you say."

There was a long, awkward pause until he spoke again.

"By the way, your mom called, said she misses you."

"I'm sure she does, that's why she flew off to Rome without so much as a goodbye."

Claire snarled and rolled her eyes. Her parents didn't care about her, she was just a pawn in their stupid, childish games of revenge. She didn't miss her at all.

"Hey mom, have you seen my calculus workbook?"

"No but you better find it in the next 5 minutes or we're going to be late. I'm not in the mood to deal with this again after Saturday, if I have to bring you to detention EVER again Mr. there will be hell to pay."

Brian watched his mom stomp around the doorway, calling his sister, who wasn't even done dressing up yet.

"Melissa, come on honey, we don't have forever."

It was obvious who the favorite child was. After a few minutes of searching in vain, Brian located his workbook which contained several hours of homework inside.

"Come on, come on! get your little butt inside the car."

Brian climbed into the passenger seat as quickly as he could, careful not to upset her anymore. She got like this quite often when it concerned his academics in any way, shape, or form. The car was silent and a stressful, cold air hovered over them. Until they were only seconds from the school yard, his mother spoke sharply with a threatening tone to her voice.

"If I hear that you're slacking off or getting yourself in any kind of trouble, I _will_ send you to boot camp and than you'll see what happens to the people who choose to make little productive use of their time. And so help me, if we're late today, you'll be grounded until summer."

"Mom, I'll be on time. Even if I'm not Mr. Vernon won't write me up for being a minute late..."

"Don't you ever talk back to me Mr.! You will treat me with respect. I don't know what's come over you all of a sudden but you will do as I say, I'm your mother. Understand?"

"Yes m'am," he said shyly.

It hadn't hit him until this moment, but Claire, John, Allison, and Andrew would all be arriving around the same time as him. He wondered if they were thinking about him too...

"Ready for the big game on Friday? I want you at practice an extra hour everyday this week. I won't tolerate a loser in this family, got it?"

Andrew nodded, the memories of Saturday detention flooded his mind and he remembered how he shared the pressure his father was constantly putting on him every single day. "Win, win, win!" It was all he ever heard from his old man. Today, he was in no mood to take crap from anyone for any reason, but he kept his mouth shut, knowing it would be of no use to argue. He jumped out from the car and slammed the door shut behind him. Here he was again. Ready for a day that was about to be like any other...or maybe a day for a change...


End file.
